


if it's perfect (it's you)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Dialogue Heavy, Did I Mention Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, I love their dynamic so much, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Panicked Gay, Mutual Pining, No Angst, but it works I think, they go camping :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark expected this camping trip to be a night full of pining and pretending with Donghyuck.But, he turned out to be lucky this time.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	if it's perfect (it's you)

**Author's Note:**

> hey loves, I'm back with another oneshot! as usual, i hope you enjoy this one. <3

“I swear I will cut off your head and feed it to the coyotes!” Yuta shouted. Johnny was chasing him with a marshmallow which was on fire and looked like an asteroid. Appetizing. 

“You promised me you’d eat it!” Johnny had him cornered in front of a massive boulder. “Spitters are quitters, if you know what I mean… Ow, what the fuck!” Yuta gave Johnny a slap square on the side of the head. A well-deserved slap at that. 

The group of friends were all gathered around a campfire on a humid summer night. The cicadas were louder than usual, and Mark felt the buzz resonating in his ears. But what he also felt was the presence beside him. Lee Donghyuck, his unrequited, son-of-a-bitch, nuisance of a crush. He was currently stretching, and of course the first thing Mark noticed was the way the hem of his shirt would ride up.  _ Just _ enough to expose the golden skin that Mark hated. 

He didn’t really hate it, he just hated the way he’d never get to touch it. And the fact that it was unfair how gorgeous it was. Those thoughts alone were enough to put a burn on his cheeks. 

“What’re you so uptight for?” Donghyuck asked, punching Mark lightly. The flames from the fire pit reflected in his pupils, and his hair was slightly mussed up from the hike beforehand. 

Mark shifted on the log they sat on, “Just tired, that’s all.” He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, only for them to slide back down. So he decided to just forego the glasses. Afterall, maybe a slightly blurrier image of Donghyuck would make his heart pound a little less fast. 

“Yeah, tired. That explains why you wouldn’t stop screeching like a damn banshee with Jaehyun on the way here,” he squinted. “I see the type of person you are, Mark,” Donghyuck did the ‘I’m watching you’ symbol, pointing two fingers at his eyes and then to Mark’s. 

He suddenly gasped, swatting a bug on his thigh. 

And boy did Mark wish he was just blind at this point. It’s like the universe was against him. Watching Donghyuck slap his own thigh should not have been as flustering as it was— even with gross bug guts on his palm, Mark’s ears were on fire. He’d be a tough competitor with that fire, because he would bet any money that his ears were hotter. 

“Hello?!” Donghyuck snapped his fingers in front of Mark’s spaced out face. 

“Oh—” cough, “I um. What type of person am I?” Yeah, Mark was positive he looked like a colossal dumbass now, with a dazed expression and glasses being squashed in his palm. The fact that he could see Donghyuck pretty clearly annoyed him thoroughly. 

“Well I was gonna call you a liar, but now… I think weirdo fits you better.”

“Hey— that’s mean!” Mark smirked through the pain, and tried not to tense up when Donghyuck giggled and brought a hand up to his ear, squeezing. 

“Hey lovebirds, you want s’mores?” Johnny bellowed from his rig-job of a tent. It was honestly sorry looking, with a sagging middle and support rods sticking up in places they definitely weren’t supposed to be. But, as Johnny would say, if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it. 

They all had different tents, Johnny with his own, Yuta and Jaehyun sharing, and Mark and Donghyuck sharing. The thought of sleeping next to Donghyuck sent an involuntary bundle of butterflies to his gut. 

Mark’s mouth involuntarily opened and closed like some type of guppy out of water, glancing over at Donghyuck. Mark watched him hesitate for a fraction of a second, and relaxed when he spoke up. 

“Oh, shut up. Give me a marshmallow, you cow,” he grumbled, getting up and wiping off his shorts. 

Mark did end up getting a marshmallow, albeit a bit later. What could he say? He didn’t deal with panic very well. 

∆

The sun had vanished by now, a full moon above in all its glory. Mark, Donghyuck, Jaehyun, Johnny, and Yuta sat in a circle around the fire, which was dying down. 

“So do you guys think a werewolf will show up,” Yuta asked, voice casual as if he didn’t just say something out of the ordinary. 

“Huh?” Jaehyun said with a mouthful of graham cracker. A line of melted chocolate was dripping down the corner of his mouth, and Mark couldn’t help but tease him.

“You look like you just ate shit, Jae,” he snorted, and an eruption of laughter came from everyone except for Jaehyun. Mark felt a swell of pride at how he could make Donghyuck laugh, and subconsciously scooted closer. 

“The hell are you all talking about…” Jaehyun grumbled, shoving the rest of the s’more into his mouth. 

“Is anyone going to answer my question?” Yuta swung his feet in front of him. 

“Oh my god werewolves, we’re all gonna die,” Johnny said dramatically, getting up to do whatever one does at a dysfunctional tent. 

“I mean, he’s right, it  _ is _ a full moon,” Donghyuck said eerily with a clear intent of spooking everyone out. Mark was done falling for his jokes after so long, but a werewolf invasion definitely sounded unpleasant. 

“See? Someone gets it,” Yuta said boredly, voice laced with fatigue. 

Jaehyun yawned unnecessarily loudly, “I’m gonna hit the hay. Try and keep it down, thanks.” When he stood, Yuta stood with him. 

“Yeah, same. Goodnight Mark, Donghyuck,” he sent a quick wave before trudging behind Jaehyun to the tents a few yards away. There wasn’t long until there was a shrill noise of a zipper, signalling their tent was shut. A few prolonged moments of silence followed and Mark bent his head down, messing with a ring on his finger. 

“So,” he said, refusing to make eye contact. 

  
  
Donghyuck snickered, nudging Mark’s knee with his own. “All these years, and you’re still as awkward as a teenager at prom…” 

“Shut up,” Mark snapped.  _ Perhaps _ the snarky remarks were getting to him. Maybe if Donghyuck  _ knew _ that his awkwardness was his fault, Mark could blame him. But he knew he couldn’t, and he’d spend the rest of his days pining over this boy if he didn’t do anything about it. 

“Jeez, I didn't mean to make you upset.” 

“I know, I know— It’s just—” 

Mark paused when Donghyuck slid his arms around his torso and leaned on his shoulder. No words were spoken in that moment, but they didn’t need to be either. Meanwhile, Mark’s brain was waging war on itself, wondering which emotion should be felt: Comfort or anxiety. 

After digesting the situation, Mark melted a bit into the touch, wrapping his right arm around Donghyuck but at a dreadfully slow pace. His heart picked up again when the boy started to toy lazily at Mark’s shirt, humming. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Mark frowned at those words, leaning out of the embrace— no matter how much he didn’t want to. “Sorry for what?”

  
  
Donghyuck sat up fully, kicking the dirt with his sneaker. “For keeping things from you.” 

That explanation clearly didn’t help at all, and Mark asked again. “What… things?”

Sighing, Donghyuck moved to face Mark; they made real eye contact for the first time that night. He looked down at his lap, back at Mark, and all Mark could do was watch confusedly. It was so dark out now, and the fire was just barely illuminating the area. But he could see Donghyuck clearly, and the glow of orange light was gorgeous on his face. And Mark wished he could tell him that— how beautiful he was, how much he really liked him. 

“Things about my feelings?” the way it sounded like a question made Mark egg him on further with the nod of his head, wanting the full story. 

“Ugh,” he sighed. “I don’t know, Mark. I mean, it’s like— ugh.”

“No rush, we have all night,” Mark smiled a little and in a sudden wave of out-of-nowhere confidence, placed his palm on Donghyuck’s bare thigh. Well, there went bucket list item number 1. He did touch the boy’s thighs a lot, but never when he wore shorts. That felt a little too intimate. But now, he found it hard to care. Not when his skin was so warm and soft and everything he’d daydreamed of for years. If anything, he figured; better now than never. 

Donghyuck’s eyes were clearly on Mark’s hand now, and a prickle of nerves made him want to pull away as if the boy was a hot stove. From Mark’s perspective, he looked kind of lost, not picking up on where he left off in his sentence. He brought his hand down, prying Mark’s gently from his thigh, but doing the unexpected. 

Mark was just staring with his lips pursed. Donghyuck pressed their palms together, interlocking their hands. 

“What were you— uh,” Mark cleared his throat, “what were you saying before?” When they looked at each other, Mark couldn’t help it. His eyes trailed down, down, until he was staring right at Donghyuck’s lips. They were parted, plump and pink and pretty and unattainable. Just as he’d always remembered. 

“I don’t think that matters anymore,” he murmured. They were so close, Mark could just barely feel Donghyuck’s breath fanning on his own lips. Impossible, that’s the word Mark used to describe this moment. Up until now, it had always felt like a dream. Now, he wasn't so sure. And he wanted to make sure.  _ The worst that happens is he says no, _ Mark thought to himself. 

“Donghyuck?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I like— can I…” 

“Spit it out, fool,” he smirked, and Mark relaxed a bit. There was the Donghyuck he knew.

Mark laughed and shook his head. “Can I kiss you, you annoying piece of shit?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” he gasped sarcastically, and Mark just looked at him, unimpressed. “...I mean, yes, you can kiss me.” 

Smiling and rolling his eyes, he leaned in, closing the gap between them. Mark was never a believer in the “spark” people would always talk about, but he swore he felt something of the sort ripple through his chest. Donghyuck’s lips were soft, inviting, and addicting— Mark could kiss them for hours but still want more. 

He took Donghyuck’s chin into his hand, pulling him in closer and he felt the boy sigh into the kiss, biting down a little on Mark’s lip. The position was slightly uncomfortable, though, and Donghyuck must have noticed too, because he pulled away. 

“Can we go to the tent? It’s kind of dark and I’m starting to think a raccoon will come and fight us,” he said, licking his lips. Mark had to force himself to stop staring so much at Donghyuck’s mouth and make himself function like a normal person. Which was difficult when they were so red and thick and shiny and— yeah, Mark was definitely going crazy. 

“Yeah, I guess? But what did a raccoon ever do to you, huh?” 

  
“Ate my pepperoni pizza that I accidentally threw in the trash,” he stood up, offering a helping hand to Mark, who took it.

“How do you accidentally throw out a whole pizza…” Mark stretched side to side and yawned. 

“That’s— not important! Let’s go, old man.”

“I’m literally not even a year older then you.” 

“Zip it.”

“Fine, drama queen,” Mark snorted and received a flick on the temple. “What was that for,” he feigned hurt and pouted. Sticks and leaves crackled under their feet as they made their way through the dark. Before they made it to their tent, they passed in front of Jaehyun and Yuta’s tent. Lo and behold, there was a low grumble of snoring from one of them, but it was unclear exactly who. Donghyuck put an arm out in front of Mark, stopping him with an evil grin on his face. 

“You hear that?” 

Mark groaned, “We are  _ not _ about to pull a prank on them at ass o’clock.” 

Donghyuck whined in protest, “Why not?”

“Dude, waking up Yuta is basically a death sentence; you know that.”

Mark rolled his eyes as he felt Donghyuck latch onto his arm with that puppy-dog expression on his face. He batted his eyelashes like a burlesque dancer. “I’ll kiss you again if you help me draw on their faces,” Mark scoffed as the boy pulled a sharpie from his pocket. 

“Where the hell did you get a sharpie from?!” 

He dodged the question. “Hey, this camping trip wouldn’t be as fun without a  _ bit _ of fucking around. And Yuta wanted a face tattoo anyway! I’m helping him out.”

Mark contemplated it for a second. He really didn’t have a choice, not when Donghyuck was looking at him like he put the stars in the sky. Even if it was a ploy, it made Mark’s heart turn to mush. Damn that boy for being so cute. It was just unfair.

“Fine.” 

Donghyuck giggled devilishly, suddenly hugging Mark and burying his face into the fabric of his shirt. Mark reluctantly squeezed Donghyuck back, secretly memorizing the curve of his waist and how it felt in his arms. Of course, the hug didn’t last, because before Mark could inhale again, Donghyuck was at the entrance to the tent, unzipping it with caution so as to not wake them up. He gestured Mark over with his head. When the zipper slit was opened, they tiptoed inside. 

Jaehyun was splayed out on his back atop the bean bag, shirt halfway up and revealing his stomach, rising and falling steadily. Classy. On the other hand, Yuta was on his side, inside his beanbag with a snore dragging out of his opened mouth. 

“Ready?” Donghyuck whispered, kneeling next to Yuta first. 

“What are you gonna draw?”

“The classic. You know, a dick,” he snorted, slapping a hand over his mouth. 

“God, you just turned twenty and you’re about as mature as my ten-year-old cousin,” Mark tried to hold as much annoyance as he could in a whisper, watching as Donghyuck traced a sorry looking dick on Yuta’s cheek. “That looks like a mushroom,” Mark said, and Donghyuck shushed him before sticking his tongue out.

“Mushroom or not it’s still a good tattoo.” 

“I agree with that sentence minus the word ‘good’.”

Mark pretty much just stood there watching, sure that if he tried anything he’d wake them up. They were heavy sleepers, but knowing Mark, he would probably unintentionally sneeze in their faces or something. Hence why everyone and their grandmother knew Mark as the clumsy one. 

“Okay,” Donghyuck smiled, clicking the cap back on the marker and standing up. “My work here is done.”

The walk back to their tent was less than a minute, and they were now settled inside, the faint shine of a lantern illuminating the space. Mark gazed over, running a hand through his hair as Donghyuck fidgeted with a blanket. Then, he remembered what he agreed to. 

“Hey, where’s my kiss?” he stuck his lower lip out. 

“I was going to kiss you but all you did was stand there. I don’t count that as help,” he crossed his arms, but the amusement was obvious. 

“Don’t lie, you wanna kiss me right now,” Mark smirked, although his ears were probably redder than mars. 

“And so what if I did?” he raised his eyebrows. 

Mark pushed himself into a sitting position, maneuvering himself so that he sat face to face with Donghyuck, who dropped the blanket. His eyes flickered up and down on Mark’s face, and Mark took his jaw into his palm. Donghyuck was unmoving for a good five seconds, but suddenly leaned in, connecting their lips.

Mark’s breath hitched when the boy pushed forward, making him prop himself on his hands. Both of Donghyuck’s hands were on the sides of Mark’s face now. In curiosity, Mark swiped his tongue over Hyuck’s bottom lip, resulting in him opening his mouth even more for him. When it got just a little more heated, and Donghyuck moved his hands down feeling Mark’s abdomen, Mark stuttered a bit. 

He was planning on bringing his arms around the boy’s waist, but instead, hit his hand against the lantern. 

“Fuck!” he hissed, pulling away and nursing his knuckle. Donghyuck just looked at him, laughing. 

“How did you manage to do that?” he took Mark’s hand into his and laughed again. “That’s gonna leave a bruise.” 

“Well no shit,” Mark scrunched up his face at the pain, but loosening up when Donghyuck kissed his knuckle, then leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Mark’s lips. Mark blinked and squeezed the boy’s thigh with his unhurt hand, grinning dumbly. He kissed Donghyuck back and sat up fully. “Wanna sleep?”

“Mhm,” Donghyuck hummed back, scooting himself over to his sleeping bag. He looked expectantly, and Mark took it as a signal to come over. “Hug me,” he drawled out, reaching with his hands and Mark barrelled onto him. “Ah! Mark— this isn’t tackle football,” he wheezed. 

“Sorry not sorry,” Mark smiled cheekily and moved back to the ground. It felt so warm and safe to just be hugging each other amongst the calm of the night, where the only thing you could hear were crickets and occasional branches snapping. 

They held each other close until each succumbed to sleep.

∆

“So which one of you fuckers drew on our faces,” Jaehyun demanded, and Yuta nodded fiercely. 

“Wasn’t me,” Johnny shrugged, putting away his tent by just shoving it into a bag. 

“Me neither,” Donghyuck yawned, side hugging Mark sleepily. 

  
  
“…Ah, so that leaves Mark as the culprit, huh,” Yuta narrowed his eyes.

“You really think I would break into your tent and draw a dick on your face?”

Donghyuck snickered, “I think a raccoon did it.” 

Mark shook his head fondly and hugged the boy closer to him, the backpack which held his tent sagged on his shoulder. 

"Forget that, what happened between you two?" Johnny asked, tilting his head curiously. Yuta and Jaehyun seemed to take interest as well, turning their heads, too. "When I called you lovebirds last night you two looked like you saw a ghost. And now you’re all cuddly and shit."

"Nothing," they replied in unison. None of them looked convinced, but Mark couldn’t say he didn’t like it. He wanted to spend his time with Donghyuck freely, without having to hide anything from anyone. Rays of sun cut through the canopy of trees above, and everything combined made Mark content in every cell of his body.

Yuta, Jaehyun, and Johnny all had knowing looks on their faces. 

“Well,” Johnny swung his bag onto his shoulder, “It was only a matter of time. Now at least I don’t have to watch you two pining over each other anymore. Thank God!” 

Both Mark and Donghyuck told him to shut up. Obviously he didn’t, but a fond smile was plastered to Mark’s face for the rest of the day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi again! let me know what you think— kudos & comments are greatly appreciated. also, if you'd like to reach me/ be friends with me, my twitter is @/MADCI7Y !
> 
> have a lovely day/ night/ afternoon, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
